Greg in Wonderland
' 'Silvia Cassani's movie spoofs and parody of Disney's Alice in Wonderland (1951). 'Cast' Alice - Greg (PJ Masks) Alice's Sister - Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor) Dinah - Lionel the Lizard (PJ Masks) White Rabbit - Sofia (Sofia the First) Doorknob - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) Dodo - Dr. Eggman (Sonic X) Parrot Next to Dodo - Shadow (Sonic X) Bud - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) Bud's Mother - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Satin and Chenille (Trolls) Walrus - Stan (American Dad) Carpenter - Roger (American Dad) Bill the Lizard - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) Rose - Princess Demurra (Wander Over Yonder) Other Flowers - Disney Princesses Caterpillar - Henry J. Waternoose (Monsters Inc) Butterfly - Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc) Bird in the Tree - Molly Winks (Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks) Cheshire Cat - Dory (Finding Nemo) Mad Hatter - Willy Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) March Hare - Alex (Madagascar) Dormouse - Holly (Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom) Card Painters - Love, Baby and G (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) Marching Cards - Disney Villains The Queen of Hearts - Queen Victoria (The Pirates! Adventure with Scientists) The King of Hearts - Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) 'Scenes' Greg in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits Greg in Wonderland Part 2 - Greg is Bored ("In a World of my Own") Greg in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Young Princess ("I'm Late") Greg in Wonderland Part 4 - Greg meets Peter Griffin/Bottle on a Table Greg in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Greg ("The Sailor's Hornpipe and The Caucus Race") Greg in Wonderland Part 6 - Greg meets Satin and Chenille ("How Do'Ye Do and Shake Hand") Greg in Wonderland Part 7 - "The Man and The Alien" Greg in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William Greg in Wonderland Part 9 - A Baby Lioness with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") Greg in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("In The Golden Afternoon") Greg in Wonderland Part 11 - Greg meets Henry J. Waternoose ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") Greg in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Greg Greg in Wonderland Part 13 - Greg meets the Cheshire Fish ("Twas Brilling") Greg in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1: "The Unbirthday Song") Greg in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2: Sofia Arrives Again) Greg in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Woods Greg in Wonderland Part 17 - Greg gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") Greg in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting The Roses Red"/The Cards March/Queen Victoria, the Queen of Hearts Greg in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Fish Appears Yet Again Greg in Wonderland Part 20 - Greg's Trial ("The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)") Greg in Wonderland Part 21 - Greg's Flight/Finale Greg in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits 'Trivia' It seems that Greg is also called "Geeko"! Queen Victoria is a villain in the movie "The Pirates! Adventure with the Scientists", but in the history of 1800s she's good and famous. Since 2015, PJ Masks is a TV series aired on Disney Junior. Category:Silvia Cassani's Channel Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies